Lost
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid finds himself naked and left in strange woods. He has no memory of how he got there or what happened and for the first few days he has no memory of who he is. The team doesn't realize he's missing. Will he ever remember what happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Why won't these plot bunnies just STOP? In my defense I do try to update older fics as much as possible!**

**Prologue **

Reid groaned. His head was fuzzy. His body was numb. Numb and cold. He shivered in response to that feeling.

He found himself naked, and curled into a fetal position.

But he wasn't dead, though he didn't know why. He didn't even know how he got there...whereever there was. Confusion surrounded him. His memory was hazy. And that scared him more than anything.

It was nighttime as he looked around. He saw he was somewhere in the woods. He couldn't stop his teeth from chattering. His lips were blue. His hands were frostbitten. His toes thankfully weren't.

He stood up, and as he did so his legs wobbled. He used the trees as a way to balance, as he tried to find his footing. He winced as he stepped on the branches, causing his skin to bleed. He groaned when he stepped foreward. His ribs were hurting. He hugged them gently. His hair was wet and limp, his body was wet too-like he had been dunked in water.

He didn't even remember being taken. And he had no clue on how he got here.

"HELP!" He shouted as he stumbled around, naked, in the darkness. "Anyone! Help!"

Tears formed in his eyes.

Panic seized him. He didn't like the dark. He hated it in fact. And who knew what kind of animals were out here? Wherever _here _was.

"Help! Anyone out here? Anyone at all!"

He tripped over a log and collapsed onto the ground. It was then he started to sob. He hated crying, like he was a little kid, but everything was so jumbled up, so confusing. he couldn't think straight...and he was so so alone. And lost. And terrified.

And he had no idea what had happened and who took him. That frightened him more than anything else.

He shivered as he closed his eyes, wanting to rest for a while.

Finally daytime blanketed him, chasing away the night, a couple hiking nearby spotted him and instantly called the police. When they asked who he was he suddenly realized that he didn't even remember his name.

* * *

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked as he walked into the breifing room.

"He called yesterday," said Hotch as he calmly looked at the folder. "He went to see his mother, she was getting sicker it sounded like.

"I hope everything's all right," JJ said quietly. Morgan also lookd concerned.

"So do I," said Hotch honestly. "But we have a case to work on."

As they got back to work little did they know the true situation their friend and collegue was in and how terrified and lost the young man was without them or his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

After a while Reid was slowly able to remember his name, and where he was supposed to believe. He had asked where he was and realized he was in the woods nearby DC. With a shaky voice he swallowed and asked to contact his team.

* * *

Hotch picked up the phone.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Hotch?"

Hotch frowned.

"Reid? What's wrong?"

Reid's voice was shaking.

"Can you come get me?"

Hotch paused, and sat down in his chair in an office.

"Where are you?"

"In...a hospital here...in DC."

Hotch sucked in your breath.

"I thought you were in Las Vegas."

"What?" Reid was confused. "Why would I be there?"

"You said you were visiting your mother..."

"Not...not in Las Vegas...I don't remember saying that..."Reid closed his eyes. "I don't remember a lot of things."

Hotch was shaking, fear pouring in him.

"What do you mean?"

_Jesus the kid was crying._

"I woke up...in the woods...by myself..naked..."

Hotch sucked in his breath.

"I didn't know what happened to me or how I got there...some hikers found me...called the cops...for a few hours I couldn't even remember my own name." Reid paused. "I really need you guys." He was on the verge of losing it.

"All right, we'll be there as soon as possible, what hospital are you staying at?"

Hotch tried to control his fear and anger and confusion over what was happening to Reid as Reid told him the location.

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

He walked out of the office.

"We're going to a hospital."

The others looked at him.

"What? Why? What about the case?" JJ asked.

"It'll have to wait, Reid's in trouble."

"Reid?" Garcia cried out. "I thought he was in LA!"

"Me too, but he's not," Hotch said grimly. Concern was in Morgan's eyes.

"What's wrong with Reid?"

"I'm not sure," Hotch said and told them what Reid had told him.

Morgan looked ill and Garcia looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm going with you," she said and he nodded.

"Of course."

As they wallked to the vans Hotch replayed the first phone conversation he had with Reid.

_"Mom needs me, I'm going to be staying there for a few days...sorry for the short notice..."_

His voice DID sound different, but it was still Reid talking.

They finally arrived at the hospital.

"We're here for Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch told the doctor who nodded.

"Ah yes, our John Doe now not John Doe. Please follow me." The man stopped in front of Reid's door. "Before we go in you should know somethings."

They stood there,waiting.

"We found different mixes of Drugs in his system, we're still not sure how many. We do know date rape was one of them."

"Date Rape?" Garcia said, looking horrifed.

"Yes." The doctor's voice was grim.

"So," Morgan said slowly. "You are saying..."

"Yes, he was raped. More than once."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Emily mumbled.

Hotch's face was a dangerous calm.

They entered the room.

There laid Reid. His face was pale but left unharmed. They were relieved to see he still looked the same. Quickly he was surrounded by hugs.

"How are you feeling, son?' Rossi asked.

"Confused...but okay I guess..."Reid said. They nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Hotch asked slowly. "When you woke up in the woods?"

Reid slowly told them how scared he was when he woke, naked and wet in a fetal position. How lost he was, not even knowing his name for a while. How he was knocked out and some hikers found him."

Morgan's knuckles got whiter by the minute.

"I've never been more terrified in my life than I was when I was in those woods," Reid added softly.

"It's okay sweetie," Garcia said softly. "You don't have to say anything more."

"She's right,"Rossi added and a nurse suddenly walked in.

"The patient needs his rest."

Hotch slowly nodded.

"We'll be back, Reid. And we'll find out what happened to you, and who did this to you. I promise."

Reid nodded but then grabbed Morgan by the arm.

"Don't leave me," he begged. Morgan pleaded with the nurse with his eyes and she nodded.

"I'll stay here, keep an eye on the kid," he told Hotch who nodded.

"Take care,son,"Rossi said kindly.

The girls kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Morgan settled down next to him.

"Do you want to sleep some?" Reid nodded.

"You...you'll still be here when I wake up?"

Morgan nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid."

Reid nodded, relief in his face.

"Good. I don't want to wake up alone again...not anytime soon."

Morgan squeezed his hand.

"You won't, trust me. Now get some rest."

Trusting his best friend Reid closed his eyes and drifted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep.


End file.
